Long Road Home
by Herondalegirl25
Summary: Noah POV. -Missing scene from Evolution- Jude hurt Mara, and Noah wasn't there to save her. Follow his story as he sees her at the hospital. *slight language*


"You were at the hospital," I said, brushing my thumb over his beautiful mouth. "Daniel said you didn't leave."

Noah opened his eyes but avoided mine. "I managed to see you, once."

"Really?"

He gave a short nod. "You were unconscious. You were - they had you in restraints." He said nothing for what seemed like a very long time...

You know those moments that stretch on forever, and it feels like time just stops? I've had too many of those moments in my lifetime. I felt like I was going to die on that plane. I was going to die, listening to the terror in Mara's voice, playing over and over again in my head. I promised her, god-dammit. I promised that I would be there, that I would protect her. And now the moment arrives while I'm stuck a thousand feet in the air, with a blond flight attendant constantly asking to freshen my drink. If she'd actually been paying attention, she'd notice that I'd hadn't touched the drink since I sat down, and that my fingernails were about to dig tiny holes in the armrest because squeezing that was about the only thing holding me together right now. I shouldn't have told Daniel that. Anything but that. Because now it just won't be Horizons. She'll be stuck in a padded cell with bread and water and no visitors. And it will be my fault. When the plane finally landed, I felt like I couldn't breathe, for a few seconds. Then, once on my feet, I had no trouble elbowing to the front of the line to get off this godforsaken piece of machine. One advantage that I missed about my father right now; that glorious private jet. Once I got through the airport, I ran and caught up with the bus that would transport me to the parking lot. Thank God I'd driven here the other day, and didn't have to wait for a cab. I flew off the bus, opened the driver side door, and stuck the key in the engine. Mara's voice continued in my head. I prayed silently under my breath that they found her. That she wasn't... I'm going to kill that bastard.

I glanced at my phone, but there was nothing from Daniel. I threw the car into reverse, and zoomed out of the parking lot. It only took me about ten minutes to reach the hospital - considering I was doing almost 90 in a 45. Let the cops catch me. I don't care. I parked haphazardly in the first available spot I could find, and barely got the engine turned off, before I was out the door. She had to be here. If she was alive -and she had to be -she would be at the hospital by now. The automatic doors opened, and revealed a young receptionist sitting behind a desk. I ran a hand threw my hair, as I leaned against the counter.

"Mara Dyer, please?"

The girl smiled up at me, then slowly began to type the name. Bloody hell. I rolled my eyes.

"Um, third floor. But, unless you're family, you can't get in." She twirled a hair around her finger.

I didn't even respond. I was already heading toward the elevators.

When I saw Daniel, I thought I was going to leap into the air and dance. He walked toward me, his eyes low and arms crossed.

"She's okay." He said, before I even opened my mouth. I let out a breath I didn't realize I'd been holding. "But, she lost a ton of blood. I don't," Daniel shrugged slightly and let out a breath. "I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" I didn't mean for my voice to sound so cold. "You don't know what?"

"Noah," Daniel finally looked at me. "How did you know?"

Shit. "Feeling."

"Well, I thank you for your feeling. They were able to find her in time."

"When can I-"

"Noah?" Mrs. Dyer stepped out of a room. Mara's room. My feet pulled me forward. She had tear tracks on her cheeks, and she was holding a tissue in one hand. This strong woman, who always seemed so put together and in control, was a mess.

"How is she?" I couldn't even try to hid to urgency in my voice.

"She's," She hugged her arms around herself. "She's okay." She sniffed. "Look, I know that you care for Mara," Oh no. "And that you want to be here for her, but," She sighed. "This is something that we need to deal with as a family, for right now. You understand, don't you?"

No. I don't understand. I don't understand why I can feel and hear and see these things. I don't understand how Mara can kill without a touch. I don't understand how we fit together. And I don't understand why it feels like I'll never be able to breathe again unless I can see her face.

"Absolutely." Liar. "But, would it be alright, if I waited here?" I gestured to the few chairs sitting along the wall outside Mara's room.

Indi smiled softly. "Sure."

"Help me help me help me."

The mantra rang in my head, as I held my head in my hands. My elbows were resting on my knees, and I figured that I hadn't moved from this position in at least the last eight hours. The rage was settling in the pit of my stomach. I let this happen. I wasn't there. I hated myself for those moments away from protecting her. Suddenly, I heard a door softly open and close. I looked up. The nurse has left the room, and Mara's family was in the cafeteria, eating dinner. Joseph had tried to persuade me to go with them, but I felt glued to the chair. The security guard that was stationed outside her room, was facing the other way, talking to a nurse. I pushed myself up from the seat, and edged silently around the corner. And stopped dead in my tracks. Mara was lying on a hospital bed, eyes closed. Asleep, or un-consciousness, I didn't know which. Her dark hair cascaded around her shoulders, and her skin was as pale as snow. I crept slowly into the room. My eyes trailed down her arms, and I took a sharp breath. Her wrists were wrapped in bandages. And her arms had locks around her, holding her to the bed. I yearned to be closer, to heal her. The scars on her; the same ones that I should have on my own skin. My voice cracked.

"Mara?"

Her eyelid fluttered. I swallowed. The security guard laughed, and I looked quickly over my shoulder, but he was still turned. Even though my entire being told me to stop, but I backed up slowly. "I have to go." I whispered to her.

I heard the security guard turn. "Hey!"

It tore my heart to look away from her. "I'm leaving." I muttered to the guard. He didn't try to follow me.

I was able to catch a glimpse of her as I waited for the elevator door to close.

"I love you."

She'd never said those words back to me. I craved the day she did. But until then, I knew she was safe. I knew that she was whole. I knew that she was alive. And in this very moment in time...that seemed like enough.


End file.
